The present invention relates to a method for producing an amphoteric resin (copolymer) having function as a dispersant which is used for dispersing a functional compound. More particularly, it relates to a method for producing an amphoteric resin having function as a dispersant or a binder for functional compounds which resin is excellent in dispersibility for functional compounds such as pigments and excellent in wettability with the functional compounds, and consequently provides satisfactory weather resistance for the resin after dispersion (dispersion system).
Familiar functional compounds are pigments used for paints and inks, and these are generally used in combination rather than being used each alone. As well known, when these functional compounds are used in combination, since they differ in surface chemical characteristics, resins are demanded which have excellent function as a dispersant such that dispersibility for the functional compounds is not different so much even in any combination of the compounds differing in surface characteristics. Especially, at present, paints and inks are required to have weather resistance and endurance, and hence it is strongly demanded that wettability of functional compounds concerning these properties with binders, namely, dispersibility of the compounds in binders is satisfactory.
Conventionally, for giving good dispersibility to various pigments, it is proposed to use as a resin for dispersion of pigment a graft copolymer which comprises an acrylic resin in which is incorporated a basic prepolymer comprising an amino group-containing polymerizable compound such as dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate. (See, for example, JP-B-Hei 5 (1993)-49715, JP-Appln. No. Sho 58 (1983)-91930, and JP-A-Sho 59 (1984)-217769).
However, although the conventionally proposed acrylic copolymers grafted with basic prepolymer are superior in dispersibility for acidic pigments, they are inferior in dispersibility for basic pigments to cause sometimes a phenomenon of pigment separation as floating or flooding or pigment agglomeration. Moreover, since the basic prepolymers comprise amines such as dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate, if they are used in a large amount, the coat is yellowed and damaged in weather resistance. Thus, it is difficult to obtain a resin system having desirable dispersing function.
On the other hand, it is proposed for obtaining resins superior in weather resistance to use cyclohexyl methacrylate as a monomer (See, for example, JP-A-Hei 6 (1994)-207142). However, though resins prepared using cyclohexyl methacrylate are superior in weather resistance, the phenomenon such as pigment separation as floating or flooding or pigment agglomeration caused by the inferior pigment dispersibility cannot be avoided. Thus, for satisfying both the dispersibility for the functional compounds and the weather resistance for the resin after dispersion, it can be considered to use the above-mentioned resins of both types. However, sufficient effect cannot still be obtained even with using the resins in combination.